


Maybe Later

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr promt: "GrayLu and 'things you said when you thought I was asleep'"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maybe Later

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr promt: "GrayLu and 'things you said when you thought I was asleep'"

It was just meant to be a simple job, the idea had been to beat up a monster plaguing a town and get paid, that was it.

Just a simple job, that was all she’d signed up for, Lucy had  _not_ however signed up for being thrown off cliffs, rolling down hills, crashing through bushes and being thrown on top of Gray.

Before she’d gone on this job, you couldn’t have paid her to believe it, she probably should’ve known better by now.

Her teammate was unconscious, though he seemed fine except for a small scratch on his, inevitably bare again, chest. Gray’s breathing was steady, nothing was infected, the only problem was getting him out of the pit they’d fallen into.

That was too much work right now, Natsu would find them later, he could get them out, right now Lucy just wanted to close her eyes and flop down right beside her comrade.

Her eyes slid shut, “The trouble that comes with this job almost isn’t worth it sometimes.”

“I never expected things to get this dangerous, Lullaby, the Oracion Seis, I never expected any of it.

“But I’m glad I joined, I love this guild Gray, everything about it is so amazing, even when Mirajane tries to set me up with Natsu!”

Something snapped and Lucy’s eyes opened so quickly she gave herself a headache, staying as still as she could until five minutes had passed.

“She tries to set me up with you too you know? It’d be pretty funny if it wasn’t me she was using to scheme with.”

Lucy didn’t close her eyes that time, instead turning her head to face Gray’s sleeping body beside her. He looked so peaceful, as if the two of them hadn’t just taken the worst fall of their lives. “But I guess Mira’s got a bit of a point there, doesn’t she?”

“Oh so you do like me after all?”

“Gray! Oh my God…”

“You haven’t said no yet.” He was smirking as he sat up, completely awake and wearing nothing but his pants and a stupid smirk she would’ve wiped off his face if it didn’t make him look so handsome.

“Oh my God…” There were fingers on her chin, tilting her head up to lock eyes with an Ice Wizard she really wished she hadn’t fallen down there with.

“So Lucy, is that a yes?”

Gray didn’t make out her answer through her stammering, which she considered a lucky break or he’d have been met with the most embarrassing ‘yes’ she could say.

“Huh? I didn’t quite catch that.” His eyebrows were creased, like he’d done something to make her upset and his fingers left Lucy’s face, arm falling down to his side.

Lucy would’ve immediately gone to comfort him and reassure him that ‘no no no, Gray I really like you!’ if Natsu hadn’t jumped down into the pit and screamed their names, making the two jump apart and fall uncomfortably on their backs.

…She’d tell him later.


End file.
